Time Heals
by heatherek
Summary: Kestral disappears in unknown circumstances and Hakim rushes off to find what has happened. As he encounters Hawker on his way, he finds out that there is more to this matter, than he had expected...
1. Trust

This story is a special one to me. It's original concept came to me somewhere around 2008 and it had been stuck in my head for longer than I have been on ff.

It evolved, obviously. At first it was Crimson Sabatt, who had run away from her prison, that was supposed to be 'the bad guy' [sorry, Rocky]. Kestral and Hakim were supposed to hate each other at first, as my story was to be set not long after the last mission of the original game. Milo/Hawker was to be named Michel. Et caetera.

Still, the decorations have changed just a bit. Kestral has not changed at all. Doesn't matter if I was aware of what Rose and Rocky had written here. Kes was still the same former-bandit tomboy with her mission to do the right thing, only with her own, unique methods.

Hakim was only a bit less official in my head back then. But believe it or not, I also imagined him as the prince of Sahir [thanks Rose!]. That idea will come particulary useful later.

As for this chapter, there are - as always - Rocky and Rose to back me up. Rocky's win is that intel report, and Rose goes with the tavern fight... and the beta-reading, of course.

For now, you get the first chapter of the Kestral/Hakim rollercoaster ride. Enjoy.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Light September wind was passing through the forest, making the tree crowns whisper their eternal incantations. It was not cold, but Kestral could not feel any more chilly right now.

The female Knight looked up at the clear, dark blue sky. There was not a single could, only the full moon illuminating the forest clearing in front of her. Not a very convenient situation, as the light could easily give away her current position.

Right behind Kestral, Ammae stood by an old tree trunk. For any observer she just looked like one of the branches. Cautious as always, she was trying to spot any movement on the other side of the glade, but with no result. Had not the two women spotted the group of bandits follow them, they would not have even sensed the trap.

But even knowing that they were being followed, they walked right into a trap. They were now surrounded with the clearing in front of them and the forest – now surely full of bandits looking for them – behind.

Kestral quietly crouched and looked at her friend. She shook her head in resignation. Ammae's eyes widened. She could not believe the former Assassins leader. If even Kestral had lost faith in finding the way out of here, the all was probably lost. The Knight reached for her pocked and took a small item out. It was a golden ring with a stunning green emerald. She passed it to her friend, who quickly hid it. As Kestral was trying to get something off her neck, suddenly the silence was interrupted by a single hiss. Before the women could react, an arrow had staved in the terr right next to them. A quick look at each other was all they needed.

Ammae knew she could not argue with somebody who outranked her. But her heart was more than bleeding. Another arrow sliced through the night air, this time stabbing even closer to them.

Kestral just nodded to her and smiled warmly, like she was trying to convince the fellow bandit that everything was going to be all right. The she took out her own bow and started shooting.

Ammae ran for her life. As she was sprinting by the trees, she could hear the bandits shout at each other to go to the clearing. Tears appeared in her eyes, she lost her ability to see and tripped over a root. She fell on the ground, rolled by the next tree and cringed. A group of men passed by her hide. The bandit stood up short after and started running again.  
Kestral shot down four men before they reached her. She was outnumbered. They tied her. Someone punched her in the stomach, another one in the face. She could feel the blood in her mouth.

One of the men took off his cape and looked at the Knight. He reached to her neck and ruptured a golden locket.

Alton's smile suddenly made Kestral horrified.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TRUST**

* * *

The Vestholm main marketplace was actually called The Dario Square, but nobody really used that name, except maybe for a couple of workaholic administrative officers, who tended to use it in their reports, confusing the other officers, the Knights and even the Queen herself.

The people living in Vestholm had their own names for places around the city. The urban legends grew through the years, and like the Dario Square's, the same fate met the streets, taverns and even the city wall towers. The Western Gate, that would once be called The Sunset Portal, now was – prosaically – The Fish Passage. It was the only gate to the Vestholm Harbor, so the change in the name was quite quick. The tavern southeast to the main Storehouse, standing proudly for twenty years now and still owned by the same Owden family was actually named The Swine's Head by Grandfather Owden, but the inhabitants preferred The Drunk Violin, as the string quartet usually playing in the inn were already intoxicated before they even started reaching for their instruments.

As for the Dario Square, it was just natural, that all the people – either the city citizens or the visitors – called it The Marketplace. The large, round clearing in the city forest, built with grey cobblestone, was always full of people, no matter what time of day it was. The warm summer nights even encouraged the inhabitants to leave their homes and celebrate under the glowing stars. The fountain in the centre with the statue of Dario on it was once the only source of water in the area, but now it mainly served adecorative purpose.

From his office's windows Elias could see the marketplace. There was a Harvest Festival going right now, so the place was even more crowded than usual, full of merchants, performers and commoners, even though it was sunset already. Before the merchant even realised, he had spotted three pickpockets trying to make their living in their own way. He scolded at himself in his thoughts. A deviation coming from his profession. He could see a thief through before he even made his first move, some said.

Elias heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall - it was exactly half past four.

"Come in," he said, already knowing who it was.

Hakim slipped quietly through the door, looking like he was trying to blend into the surroundings and become invisible.

"Good afternoon, Elias," he greeted his fellow Knight.

"Hello there, Hakim," the merchant replied.

"Is there any …"

"… news? No."

He could hear the Southerner sigh with disappointment. "But the intelligence reports have not come yet," he added quickly.

A spark of hope appeared in Hakim's eyes and then disappeared. "Isn't Lady Kestral responsible for receiving those intelligence letters in person?"

"Not if she is out for longer than two weeks," Elias answered. "The intelligence is too important to be hidden for longer than a fortnight; it doesn't matter who it is meant to be for."

Hakim's eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that." The merchant shrugged. "I keep to those rules."

"No, I did not mean to question your obedience to the correspondence division guidelines," the Southerner replied, waving his hands. "I was just wondering ... How long has Kestral been gone?"

"Let me see." Elias sat at his desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out a couple of envelopes out, opening them one by one and reading the contents. "The last letter, addressed to me, surprisingly, came on August twenty-first. Nothing unusual, just the storehouse supplies note. She was, after all, sent there to prepare the city of Steinberg for the winter."

"Today is September seventh. Kestral has not given a sign of life for almost 20 days and nobody is concerned?"

"Well, that is an improvement," the merchant said without surprise. "At the beginning she wouldn't contact us for months."

Another knock on the door interrupted them as one of Elias' men came in, handling him two letters.

"Thank you, Leonardo," the Knight replied and looked at the envelopes. "That one is addressed for you in person." He gave the letter to Hakim.

It was light and thin, too thin to be something with connected to intel. Hakim opened it and took out a single note. The letter was short, but Hakim saw it as if it was burning through the piece of paper.

_Don't make any sudden moves or shout. Kestral is in great danger._

A miracle stopped the Southerner from showing his emotions.

* * *

The Bloody Captain was a tavern near the Vestholm Port, a few miles past the city walls. A fifteen minute walk. Hakim was forced to leave his horse in the royal stables, as his mare was easily recognised.

The Knight looked different. His usual black and gold robes had disappeared, replaced by ones resembling the local manner of dressing. Hakim was feeling strange, wearing leather trousers, a shirt covered with a sleeveless jacket. Although he found a hood to hide his tattoos - they would give him away easily.

He stepped through the inn door and looked around at the guests. The man he was looking for was right where expected, sitting at the corner table. Although Hakim could not see his face – it was hidden under a hood - he knew this was the one.

The Knight sat down next to the man.

"Long time, no see, Wisey," Hawker said.

"The circumstances are, as always, charming," the Southerner replied with irony.

"Spare me the formal greeting pleasantries," the bandit murmured with a grimace. "We've got much bigger problems on our shoulders."

"It is not me you have to warn about that. But first things first. You intercepted the intelligence report and replaced the actual information with your own," Hakim reached towards Milo. "Now, I must ask you to return that report to me."

"Certainly." Hawker took the paper from one of his pockets. "It's the part of the problem."

The seal on the envelope was broken. Hakim raised his eyebrows, making Hawker shrug.

"I knew what was inside anyway," he said. Who?

The Knight took the letter and started reading.

_From The Vixen to Lord Eagle__  
Location: Mah-ra Sal Desert, Al-Hadr Village__  
Date: August __twenty-fifth__  
__  
My Lord, I bear most disturbing news._

_On August __twenty-fourth__, prisoners Kassandra and Iulius of Soloire were found dead in their prison. The guards on duty were also found dead. The bodies and evidence of the assassination were discovered on my daily check on August __twenty-fifth__. After my investigation, I presume the following:_

_I suspect the assassins came in the dark of the night. They must have been informed of our troops' positions and I it seems certain they had a detailed plan of the attack. Six of our men were killed by precise arrow shots. The three inside were found with slit throats, meaning they probably were __taken__ by surprise. Kassandra and Iulius were not killed in their cells, but their bodies were found __in__ the corridor. There are signs of __a__ struggle, which leads me to assume the following scenario: both siblings expected the assassins to be their saviours, or were tricked into believing __it__. As the prisoners were freed from the cells, they might have realised something was wrong. Evidence suggests they were highly outnumbered and lacking weapons, __nullifying__ their chance of __escape__. Kassandra and Iulius died from various knife stabs which suggest they may have attacked or tried to escape the assassins._

_It seems likely that the intruders planned to drag the siblings out to the desert, then discard them and bury the bodies, so they would never be found. This would have lead us to believe the Eastern Raiders had escaped. But as the assassins were forced to kill both Iulius and Kassandra back in the prison, there was no way of covering the evidence of the assassination, and so - no use burying the bodies on the desert.__  
I will keep you informed of this matter, My Lord, as I search for more information._

Hakim raised his eyes from the letter and looked at the bandit.

"I imagine there is more to this matter than meets the eye. Correct?"

"Certainly," Milo replied, sarcastically mimicking the Knight. He leaned on the table, closing the gap between his face and Hakim's. "Doesn't it make you wonder where my sister is right now?"

"It makes me even more concerned," the Southerner answered quietly.

"Well, no wonder," Hawker murmured. "Do you trust me?"

"That depends."

"And right now?"

"I don't seem to have any other choice but to trust you," Hakim said.

"I'm running out of options," Hawker stated. "As much as I would love to keep you Knights out of this, I just can't cover this for much longer, and that's why I need your help."

"What happened exactly?" the Southerner asked.

"Not here. Not now." the Assassin replied. "If you want to help Kestral, you will have to keep the Knights calm until she comes back. Make up some cover story. Fake a letter from her. You know what I mean."

"You misunderstand." Hakim's voice became harsh. "If Kestral is in any kind of trouble, then it should be the Knights who help her."

"Look." Hawker was now more serious than ever. "There is nothing you Knights can do to help her. You can only make it worse!"

"Worse?" the Southerner replied calmly. "And who exactly is responsible for putting Kestral in danger in the first place?"

That was too much. Hawker flattered himself that he could take an insult, but implying that he'd put his sister in danger was going too far.

The younger man stood, diving for the Janubian's throat. Hakim reacted without thinking. He threw himself sideways, sending his chair flying, then rolled under the nearest table. Its occupants leaped up, yelling indignantly.

Hakim ignored their protests, crawling out the other side and scrambling up. Hawker streaked towards him. He sidestepped neatly and the boy slammed into the table behind him, shattering the entire piece of furniture. Hakim winced despite himself.

"Hawker, this is unnecessary –"

"Shut up," the boy grunted, throwing himself towards Hakim.

This time he wasn't fast enough. Both combatants hit the flagstone floor, struggling with more fury than dignity. Hakim was dimly aware of shouts around them, some encouraging, some angry.

He aimed a solid punch at Hawker's jaw. The boy pulled back and shuffled away a few steps, dodging a group of men who appeared to be placing bets. Hakim grimaced, automatically pulling his hood lower. It would not be good if he was recognised.

The younger man charged again. Hakim attempted to dodge, almost cannoned directly into a fleeing customer, then fell over the chair he'd upended earlier. He stepped to his feet again in one smooth motion, rubbing his shoulder gingerly – then dived for his opponent.

They crashed to the floor again, tumbling across the tavern, throwing wild blows in any way they could manage. Hakim managed to catch Hawker squarely in the jaw, and received a punch to the gut in return. They were surprisingly even, all things considered.

A sharp kick from Hawker sent Hakim rolling again. He knocked into a chair with a gasp, then hauled himself to his feet, breathing heavily. His hood had fallen back; he yanked it quickly over his head.

Hawker stumbled up, leaning on a table, watching him steadily. Some of the fury had died from his eyes. Neither of them said a word; even if they had, the roars of the inn's patrons would have drowned it out.

The assassin whirled and stalked from the Bloody Captain. Hakim followed, ignoring the disappointed murmur of the crowd.

"Can you, please, tell me what exactly happened to Kestral?" the Southerner asked, as they both got out on the road.

"No. But I can assure you, it is ... not a job for a Knight," the Assassin replied.

"I want in," Hakim said, after they walked some distance in total silence. "Just me. Not as a Knight."

Hawker spluttered. "You are a Knight. It's not something you can ... leave for a time."

"As far as I know, Kestral is also a Knight."

"Kestral is a bandit."

"Kestral was a bandit."

"Well, then her past has suddenly become her nightmare," Hawker murmured.

"It is Alton, isn't it?" Hakim asked. "He wants revenge. I want to help Kestral. Alton is the Knights' enemy. The Assassins' as well, I heard."

The bandit stopped.

"You are one determined guy" he frowned, looking at his companion. "You want in? All right, but remember - you play by my rules from now on. We do things my way. Meet me tomorrow at the Northern Gate. At dawn. And make sure to find some proper excuse for Kestral's disappearance."

"I am certain I will," Hakim replied and turned around to walk towards the city.

"Oh, and another thing," Hawker called, making the Southerner turn around. "Do you remember those lockets Kes took from Iulius and Kassandra back when we caught them?"

Hakim nodded in reply.

"Kestral had one of them with her," the Assassin continued. "But I need that other one. Do you know where to find it?"

Hakim stood silent for a moment, thinking of a golden medallion hidden under his clothes.

"No, I am sorry. It was ... a bandit matter."

Then he turned around and left.


	2. Too many women

You would never guess who's back with two brand new Heather-labelled chapters.

Editing cookie prize - Rose. Seriously. You should get a truck full of cookies for that amazing job of unscrambling whatever I've sent you lately!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TOO MANY WOMEN**

* * *

_Lord Elias heard the echoes of the screaming from the corridor crossing the one he was currently walking down. Early morning found Castle Vestholm mostly in deep sleep, except for some servants, and the Lord of Trade prayed to the Almighty that nobody would get woken up because of that noise. The castle walls were known for their ability to transport any whisper through the whole building within seconds, both metaphorically and literally, but certainly, this time the high voice was too loud not to be heard. A female voice.  
Elias rolled his eyes and walked towards the source of the noise. Stepping around the corner, he saw Lady Kestral shout something at a tall man in a black cape. Elias had not seen him before, but suspected him to be Hakim Abd Al-Sar, the southern ambassador that had been saved a few days before and rumoured to have come to the capital just this morning, along with Kestral, who had been sent on the mission to rescue him.  
"Exactly what do you mean by your thank you?" Kestral did not seem to be in a very good mood.  
On the other hand, the man seemed untouched by her emotions, like a marble statue. Elias came a bit closer, still unnoticed.  
"I meant exactly what I said," he replied in a low, steady voice. "Thank you for showing me to my chambers, um ... Kestral. Your work is done here, since I am at the castle. I am sure your Queen and the Knights will reward you for your service."  
Elias raised his eyebrows. At the beginning the thought that the Southerner forgot Kestral's name when he stuttered, but then the Trade Lord realized. That stranger was looking for a proper title.  
The Knight's thoughts ran faster than he could manage to analyze. Something did not exactly fit here.  
"You what? The Knights what?" Kestral had lost her cool completely, supposing she had any left. "Who do you think I am, mister?"  
Before the Southerner could answer, Elias quickly came closer to them to prevent the situation from going any further.  
"Good morning, Kestral!" he said.  
The woman just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Morning. You're up? Good! Take care of our Wise Boy here, before I totally lose my nerves!" she answered and walked away, leaving the two men.  
Elias followed her with his sight up to when she disappeared around the corner.  
"Lord Elias Walter Carraway," he said to the man, bowing a bit.  
"Hakim Abd Al-Sar," he replied. "My lord, can you please tell me, why was that woman so ... impolite?"  
"Certainly," Elias did not show any emotions. The Southerner was not the only one with that particular skill. "I believe you offended her. I have to ask you though, who do you think she is, my lord?"  
"I suspect she is a low-rank officer, a converted bandit working for the Knights of Vestholm. Clever."  
"I am sorry to disappoint you. Lady Kestral is a Knight of Vestholm."  
The stranger's marble face was suddenly broken by a total surprise. Only for a moment, but Elias took it as his first win over the Janubian.  
"I did not know," he just said.  
"No, you did not know. Kestral does not look like a Knight, nor does she behave like one should. But lately, I see, everyone gets to be a Knight," the Trade Lord added. "Have a good day, my Lord!" he shouted and left the Southerner.  
Hakim felt lost, not for the first, and not the last time that day. _

* * *

The grey sky before the sunrise in Vestholm was something Hakim had to get used to. It looked entirely different from the sights he had seen in his homeland. From the Northern Gate the view was absolutely stunning. Standing on the gate's balcony, the Knight leaned on the wall's railing, looking in the direction where the sun was supposed to come from. The air close to the ground became pink, then red, as the day was beginning.

Finally, the red ball came from hiding, slowly bringing light and warmth to the city of Vestholm.

Suddenly, a stone flew right next to the Knight's head.

"Hey, Prince Charming!" Hakim heard from below the gate. "You gonna spend all day up there, or can we leave now?"

Without any word, the Janubian went down the staircase. He untied his horse and mounted.

"Yeah, good morning to you too," the bandit murmured with irony.

"I assumed I could spare you the formal greeting pleasantries," Hakim replied.

Hawker rolled his eyes. "All right," the Assassin said. "We have quite the long way to go."

They passed the Northern Gate and headed for the trail.

"Where exactly are we heading?" the Knight asked.

"Gallos. Come on!" Hawker shouted the last words as he pushed his horse into a gallop.

Having passed the last major city on their way, the two riders headed for one of the rarely used routes. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set, as the September days begun to get shorter. They reached the mountain area, with narrow passages and lively streams. Although having visited Gallos on various occasions, Hakim had never been to the mountain region.

Milo had not spoken too much along the way. The Knight had hoped to hear the information he desired, but had to rely on his patience instead.

The trail started to get more narrow and it took longer to cross any distance. Eventually, Hawker stopped and dismounted.

"Wait here," he said, giving Hakim his horse to hold and disappearing into the growing fog.

The Knight dismounted as well, looking in the direction Milo took. It was starting to get cold. The temperature in the mountains dropped quickly.

Something felt awkward. Hakim remembered Thordal talking about the little hunches he had.

_"If you feel it's wrong, pal,"_ the Viking would say, _"then you're either a coward, or in trouble."_

The Knight did not have time to figure out which of these referred to him. He suddenly felt a blunt, strong pain at the back of his skull.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

The very first thing Hakim saw when he opened his eyes was red. Blurry and unclear, but bright as poppies in the sun.

The Knight of Vestholm had experienced this feeling only a few times, and only in the distant past. Waking up with a certain flaw in his memory was not something he was used to at present.

Right now, Hakim had trouble putting all of his memories back together.

Slowly, he turned his head and looked around. The surrounding crimson turned out to be the interior of a tent. The Southerner found himself lying on a pile of pillows. Mechanically, he reached for his scimitar, but it wasn't where expected. Instead, it was hanging on a chair.

The memories drifted back to their places, gradually. Hawker. Gallos.

Kestral.

They were attacked by someone. He had been knocked out, back in the forest. But where was Hawker? And why hadn't they tied him up?

And oddest of all, why was his weapon here?

The man stood up, took his weapon and looked carefully outside. There were no guards – actually, there was nobody near the tent. The Knight walked out and felt the light September sun. Something was wrong.

Hakim walked slowly, with caution. He saw two more tents near, and a couple a bit lower. He was on some sort of platform, surrounded by high cliffs on one half, and a steep hillside with just one way out on the other. The way leading to the other tents.

The Knight decided to act before the enemy realised he was missing. He prowled to the fortification put near the entrance to the lower platform. Carefully, he looked from behind it. He saw a dozen men and women walking around, shouting, doing different activities. There was no way he could get past them undetected.

He turned around and walked back to the group of tents where he had woken up. The path ended at the fireplace between the tents. Hakim went further, passed the fire, and reached the hill on the other side.

It was steep, and surrounded by another set of fortifications. The man looked at those with a bit of admiration. There was no actual way in except for that entrance on the other end of the platform.

But the way out, he would consider just fine.

The hillside was about four or five yards high. Down, there was another platform with tents put up in a circle, but he couldn't see anybody this time. The diagonal fortifications were easy to walk on and jump from, but Hakim would be spotted easily that way. Instead, he crawled onto one and hung down. He let go and easily dropped the two yards to the ground.

Now the hillside. It was made of sand and clay; there were no rocks. Hakim calculated his chances quickly. The most secure way was to do it the same way as with the palisade. The Knight again placed his hand on the edge; this time he had much further to jump. It was too late to turn back, so he let go.

He fell down in a cloud of dust, crashing to the ground. He stood up quickly, making certain he hadn't broken anything. His head was spinning a bit, but rational thinking made him hide behind the nearest tent. Hakim looked around again. Behind that tent was only another line of palisades and probably another hillside. Doubtful that he would be in any condition to fight after another fall like this. His knees were aching; his left arm was bruised.

_That was not the smartest thing to do_, he thought._ It is good to know _after_ having done it. _

He peered out from behind the tent. There wasn't a living soul around. The Knight moved to the next tent, and the other one. About ten yards parted him from the exit to a lower platform. He could see a river and some boats tied to the shore.

Hakim walked to the palisade close to the path. The terrain lower was full of people, seemingly bandits. There was no way of sneaking through there unseen. The Knight thought of the options. He could try to escape somehow and then come back for Hawker with the troops, or he could look for the Assassin right …

In a sudden premonition, Hakim turned around, just to see a woman run towards him. She must have been in on of the tents. And she did not look friendly.

She was was bearing a sword, making him take out his scimitar as well. He dodged a deadly strike, precise and strong. The blade swung towards him again, making him block, but in a very uncomfortable position.

But to the woman's surprise, Hakim managed to mislead her and while blocking he moved towards to attack somehow. He pushed his scimitar and took a step towards, cutting the air inches to the enemy's throat. He heard voices of surprise.

The woman stroke again, but Hakim moved swiftly to the right, making her lose her balance when she struck the air instead of flesh. He used it to his advantage and pushed her to the ground. He threw away her sword, but she stood up and attempted to attack him with bare fists.

The others, having heard the noise left whatever they have been doing and ran towards the fight.

Hakim crouched quickly at the very last moment, then let the momentum throw the woman behind him. She flew and fell roughly to the ground. But she was tougher than she looked, already standing up.

"What's wrong with you, Victoria?" The Southerner saw Hawker move though the men and women surrounding the fight scene.

Untied and unhurt, Milo was front of him. He walked towards the woman Hakim had kicked and lifted her up. Her feet swung in the air.

"Have you lost it completely?" Milo screamed. "When Ammae said to keep an eye on him, she didn't mean sending him to Kingdom Come! Understood?"

The woman nodded, grimacing. Milo dropped her without any mercy and turned to Hakim.

"Learn to use the sword before you wield it!" he shouted to her without turning. "Welcome to the Assassins' camp," he murmured to the Knight.

"I assume I was spared the formal greeting pleasantries?" he replied with cold irony.

Hawker stopped. The Bandit observed Hakim hide his scimitar, cautious and considering the Knight's next move.

The Southerner didn't hide his irritation.

"Would you mind explaining this, please? First I get knocked out, I get to jump through your palisades and cliffs and then get attacked by ..."

"Wait a second. You got here through the palisade?" Hawker opened his eyes wide.

"That would be the case."

Silence fell among the Assassins. A mixture of confusion, admiration and amusement could be seen on everyone's faces.

Milo just waved his hand dismissively.

"You Knights are impossible," he said. "And you – all of you! You are now assigned to a very new thing!" He grinned with dry irony. "Check all the fortifications, you bunch of idiots! You couldn't even watch over a three-year-old, you empty-headed cretins! Ammae!" He called to a blonde woman.

"Yes?" She came closer with a sigh.

"Hakim, this is Ammae," he added, introducing the woman. "My second-in-command. Ammae, this is Hakim, the Knight of Vestholm."

The blonde shook her head with a smile.

"Did you really jump over the palisade?"

"It seems I did," Hakim replied. "But the experience might require a medic to check on me later."

"And Kestral used to say you Knights are a bunch of rule-obeying boy scouts." She chuckled.

"And – let me guess – she joined their ranks to change that for the better."

"Certainly." Ammae burst into laughter.

"Your palisade is just fine," the Southerner said to Hawker. "It's impossible to cross from the outside."

"Yeah, but we still need to check it. We haven't done it in quite some time, anyway," the Bandit replied.

Ammae looked at Hakim's arm and the ripped sleeves.

"Come on, you need to see our medic. Then I can give you a tour."

"Don't we need to discuss ..." Milo started.

"No", she interrupted. "Medic first."

"Fine", he said with growing irritation. "Make sure Chloe gets her fair share of that palisade job when finished." His raised eyebrows showed some objections about Ammae's decision and the Southerner wondered why Hawker would let his second-in-command give him orders.

The Assassins' leader turned around and walked away without any other word.

Ammae gestured that Hakim should follow her. They went along the river bank, passing the two boats.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hakim asked, looking in the direction where Milo went.

The female bandit shrugged.

"Isn't he a big boy, who's going to take care of himself?"

"Or maybe he is just worried?"

"Maybe. So tell me," she said. "Are all Knights so eager to get bruises?"

"Are all Bandits trained in using sarcasm?" he replied.

Ammae laughed.

"Are we going to keep that tradition of asking only questions to one another?"

"Do you want to keep it that way?" Hakim asked yet another question with an ironic smile. Funny, he did enjoy this conversation, if he could call it that.

Ammae did not answer. She just kept walking until they reached a vast tent by the cliff side. She peered inside, then gestured for Hakim to come in.

"C'mon, Chloe will examine you," she said, disappearing behind the curtain.

The Knight walked in, and saw what Alandra would call a paradise. The tent was the medical point, and a fully equipped one. A row of five low, simple beds, with pillows and blankets. Hakim spotted two chests, probably with medicines and bandages. Inside was warm, warmer than out in the open. The Knight wondered how it had been achieved.

And there was Chloe, obviously.

Hakim had thought that Kestral might have been the only female among the Assassins' ranks, although his belief has been shattered again and again that day.

Chloe was very young; the Knight wouldn't give her more than twenty years. She was rather short, her head topped with flaming red hair. Hakim had never seen such a lively colour. The colourful scarf prevented the hair from escaping, as the medic's work required that.

As Ammae could be judged to be among Assassins by accident, Chloe was fitting in just fine. Only she did not wield a sword with her, but a bag, probably with bandages and medicaments instead.

"You didn't lie, Ammy." She grinned. "He is cute."

Hakim raised his eyebrows, looking at his guide, but Ammae just shrugged. He reached his hand out to greet the medic properly, but she ignored the gesture and started looking at his bruises.

"Kestral never told you what and what not to do around here, did she?" she murmured without taking her eyes off the job. "Shirt off, handsome," she added.

Hakim looked at her with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Don't look at me like that," the redhead said, searching for bandages in one of the chests. She did not have to look on the Southerners face to know it's expression. "I can't bandage you with – that – on." She pointed to his ripped shirt.

Hakim thought of his one and only personal medic at the castle. One named Alandra.

Ammae turned around not to make this situation worse and to give the Knight some personal space.

"What Chloe means is that we don't usually shake hands. That gesture means something else here," she explained as Hakim took off his cape and what was left of the shirt. Chloe returned with the bandages.

"Mister, you have one awful bruise on your back." She pushed one finger lightly against the swollen skin, making Hakim grimace. "And a deep cut on left arm. My expertise – you're going to live."

"Oh, for a moment there I had thought you might have to amputate a limb or two," he replied ironically.

"Patience, darling. In time, it'll heal."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"A lot," Ammae replied with a smile.

"Like, for example," Chloe murmured, annoyed while putting on a bandage. "Don't jump through our palisades. Ever."


	3. Twenty questions

**CHAPTER 3: THE TWENTY QUESTIONS**

* * *

_Marcus was most confused. _

_Out of many of the strange things he would do with his fellow Knight, Kestral of Gallos, this might qualify as one of the strangest. Scouting missions, hiding places ranging from low in the dirty mud to highest tree branches, silent movements._

_Yes, Kestral was the best scout and spy in the whole of Altdarios, most probably. But what Marcus failed to understand, was why they were hiding … from their own friend. _

_The Knight cleared his throat, making his companion turn around and hiss a couple of inappropriate words towards him, probably meaning that he should be as quiet as possible. They were standing behind the corner of the warehouse in Vestholm Harbour. Kestral was peering from their provisional lookout point. The ship from Janub had arrived at the Harbour only fifteen minutes ago._

"_Kestral, what exactly are you trying to prove with that?" the Knight whispered._

_The former bandit gave him her most steely look. "Well, how to break it to you. I want to get my revenge on Wisey."_

_Marcus raised his eyebrows, puzzled, causing Kestral to sigh in slight dismay._

"_Sleeping powder. Leaving without a word."_

"_Aw, come on!" The young Knight waved both his hands. "We've discussed that … like a thousand times!"_

_Kestral looked from around the building corner again. "I'm not letting him get away with that."_

"_And how exactly are you going to do that?" Marcus crossed his arms on the chest and leaned over the wall, looking at the sky. _

"_That's easy." The former bandit smiled wickedly. "You see that mud puddle over there?" She pointed to an area on the ground near their hideout, covered with water from the last night's rain. "Now, I have a line in my hand ..."_

"_No ..." Marcus patted his head. "Not the tripping manoeuvre."_

"_Oh, yes!" Kestral's grin was even bigger this time._

* * *

Although Hakim would not argue with Chloe's expertise, he might have doubted the 'you're going to live' part. Every single limb of his body was aching, and the Knight had to do his best to hide it.

He and Ammae left the medical tent after the check-up and headed towards the group of tents, probably used for sleeping. They could hear the banging of hammers. Hakim figured it must be Hawker's men repairing the palisade.

"Just for my information, please. What does a handshake mean among the bandits?" the Southerner asked.

"Well, it's about trust. It's like the sign of someone's absolute belief in your actions," Ammae replied.

The Knight thought of one particular stormy evening, when Hawker saved him from Kassandra. The bandit did reach his hand to him back then.

Then, if Milo trusted him, why didn't he tell the Knight about what had happened to Kestral?

One of the Assassins walked towards them. He was no older than seventeen.

"Hissler, shouldn't you be at the palisade?" Ammae asked, frowning.

"Hawker sent me," the boy replied. "You are both to meet him at his quarters."

"Acknowledged," she replied. "Just a second and we'll be there."

"Also," he added. "Victoria ... erm, spoke to Betty-Lou. She sends you her most sincere apologies, and she will apologise in person at the next appropriate occasion," he said to Hakim.

"None offence taken," the Knight replied.

"Good. Back to work then, I guess." Hissler sighed. "You should feel responsible for us having to do it, sir." He smiled at the Southerner.

"Don't push it, kid," Ammae replied.

The boy turned on his heel and ran away to his chores.

"Tell me, how many other kids do you have here?" Hakim asked with concern in his voice.

"What are you suggesting?" The bandit looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Please. This boy is, what, fifteen?"

"Fifteen and a half." Ammae sighed. "Milo had many doubts about introducing him to the Assassins. Hissler apparently turns out to be the best horse-keeper ever. And, for now, he takes part in no outside job. No exceptions. He is an orphan, and Milo treats him a bit like a younger brother."

"And Victoria?" Hakim looked at his self-appointed guide.

"What, you want me to tell me about every single person that lives here? Are we playing twenty questions?" she asked with irritation.

"It would be suitable for the two of us, am I wrong?" Hakim smiled**.**

Ammae looked at him deprecatingly. "You've already used three questions, mister. When you're finished, I'll have my turn to ask twenty."

"You still haven't given me the explanation about Victoria."

"You wouldn't let me live if I didn't," Ammae murmured. "Victoria ... ever heard of the Vipers?"

"That female bandit organisation? Yes," he replied. "But I thought it doesn't exist any more."

"Correct. After half of the women there were killed by Eastern Riders, Victoria sought shelter here. Also, she is mute. She communicates only with Betty-Lou. She had her throat damaged, after she had encountered Kassandra. Chloe had to perform a miracle to actually keep her alive. That information sufficient for you?"

"Fully," Hakim said.

"You have seventeen questions left."

"Thank you for a reminder. How many women are among the Assassins?"

Ammae laughed.

"Yes, you've actually met only women here! One attacked you, one appointed herself your guide, and one assured your health. But seriously. Four and a half."

"Half?"

"Kestral is no longer an Assassin."

"Ah, yes." Hakim nodded. "Remind me to tell her that she has been reduced to half-a-woman."

"I might not survive her wrath." She looked up at the sky, wondering.

"And men?"

"Ten. You've met Milo, Hissler, Variat and Arno."

"I fear the last two might not have been introduced to me," the Southerner said.

"They have," Ammae replied. "You just don't know it. They were on the ship transporting Kassandra and Iulius to Sahir."

"Right. I forgot that. They were not using their real names, were they?"

"Obviously not. Fourteen."

"Fourteen? I have counted fifteen," he protested. "I am under the impression that you are ... bending the rules."

"Asking about the names is also confidential." She smiled wickedly. "Fourteen."

* * *

Hawker's tent was situated at the highest point of the terraced cliff side. Standing at its entrance, one could see the entire camp. The two terraces with tents arranged in circles, a big camp fire, two boats at the shore, and the provisional stables were covered with golden and red colours from the setting sun. To Hakim's surprise, the Assassins' hideout looked better that some of the camps the Knights used to stay at.

Hawker did not react when the Knight and the bandit entered the tent. He was leaning his arms on the table, looking at the map in front of him with caution. Hakim walked closer and noticed that Gallos was shown on it.

"Oh, you're both here," Milo murmured, not raising his head. "Good. I need to fill you in, right?"

"You promised to so back in Vestholm," the Southerner said.

"I promised to do so back in Vestholm," the bandit replied**.**

Hakim sat down on one of the two armchairs, wondering what such a piece of furniture could be doing in a tent. He didn't dare ask the question out loud. Ammae took the other armchair and Hawker continued on standing.

"Kestral went to Steinberg with some Knight business," he started. "You know that, I'm sure. Well, she finished what she needed to in just a couple of days, but pretended she had something more to do, because she needed some more time."

"For what?" Hakim asked.

"Kestral finally figured out the lockets thing," Ammae interrupted. "There were three lockets, one for each of the siblings. We currently don't have any in our possession."

It took only a second for the Janubian to make his decision.

"We have one," the Southerner said and reached for the chain on his neck.

Milo raised his eyebrows. "And you didn't tell me before, because?"

"Because you attacked me with your bare fists," the Knight replied. He reached out his hand and gave the Assassins' leader the pendant. "But having all things considered, I believe you do know how to use it better than I ever will."

Milo opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by Ammae again.

"What is important," the woman said, "is that we walked right into an ambush set by Alton, when we were going from the City to the camp."

"We?" Hakim frowned.

"I ... I was there. With Kestral." Ammae looked at the floor under her feet, as if she was searching for a specific sand grain in there. "She sacrificed herself, so I could run away with the ring."

_Kestral sacrificed herself? _Something just broke in Hakim's head, like a mirror dropped on the floor. Kestral's name and the verb 'sacrifice' together had never crossed his mind before. Maybe it was that tiny prejudice, that his friend's morality was far too shattered for such actions, or maybe it was the thought that Kestral willingly put herself in danger that concerned the Janubian.

Hakim blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What exactly is the ring you've mentioned?" he asked.

Hawker raised his hand, showing a green emerald on one of his fingers. "Technically speaking, that's what makes me the Assassins' leader. Whoever has the ring, leads the team. Same goes with the lockets, only that there are three, instead of one."

"And, correct me if I'm wrong, as long as Alton does not possess all three ..." Hakim caught the idea.

"... he can't lead the Eastern Raiders and Soloire," Hawker finished.

The big picture started to clear in Hakim's mind. "Kestral is being held hostage," he said slowly.

"Yeah, we've figured that out, since they sent us a letter." Milo grimaced and threw Hakim the envelope.

"Wait a second." The Knight caught the item. "The Eastern Raiders are not aware of the camp's position, right? So how did they send you a letter?"

"We have a contact in the city," Ammae said. "Thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Hawker looked at the woman with a question written on his face, but Ammae just waved her hand, meaning it was not anything important.

Hakim took the letter out, and quickly read it.

"It's quite simple, is it not?" He eventually spoke. "They took Kestral, they want the locket. You are to meet their representative at noon on Tuesday to exchange the hostage for the pendant. Where is the catch?" His eyes locked on Milo.

"The Raiders don't trade," Hawker said.

_Look, these guys don't negotiate. They go, they kill. Nothing is left after they get the job done. They're the bandits, the worst kind. Even if they pretend to be just noble city rulers, _Kestral once said. A lesson to remember.

"Do you have a specific plan?" Hakim asked.

"I'm sure they will kill Kestral as soon as we give them the locket," Milo replied. "We need something more elaborate than just hiding extra bowmen in the bushes to shoot Alton down while trading."

"A double-cross, maybe?" Hakim's eyes narrowed.

Milo looked at the Knight with a mixture of interest and surprise on his face. "You have something in mind. Don't you?"

"My plan mostly depends on how much you trust me," the Knight said.

Hawker raised his hand and the pendant hanging on it swung a little.

"Let's just say that I owe you my trust." He smiled.

The September moon was high in the dark sky when Hakim and Ammae finally left Hawker's tent. None of them had anything to say to each other, not after four straight hours of planning. The bandit just pointed to Hakim's tent and the Southerner followed. At the entrance, Ammae just waved to him, yawned and headed to her own sleeping place.

Almost everything after that went blurry. Hakim remembered only the soft ocean of pillows he drowned in.

* * *

"_Anytime now!" Kestral whispered with excitement. _

"_You've been saying that for ten minutes now," Marcus replied dryly._

"_Aw, shut up, you sissy. He will have to come sooner or later."_

"_And who are you two waiting for, exactly?" The duo heard the low voice behind them._

_Kestral turned around quickly. Too quickly. She recognised the voice's owner immediately, and that put her off balance, both mentally and physically. She did not manage to balance herself and while trying, she took a couple of steps behind. It was not enough to keep her in a standing position, especially when she tripped over a line. The former Assassin fell into the muddy puddle that was right behind her._

_She would have probably heard Marcus laughing, if she wasn't swearing so loudly._


	4. Talks

**A/N:**Don't ask me how long has it been since the last update. I seriously don't wanna know.

And I have to say it out loud - if Rose ever confesses of having had nightmares about bad dialogue punctuation, then I am the one you should blame for her state of mind. Seriously. Thank you so much, Rose. All the cookies are your today.

* * *

"_All cargo packed and secured, sir!" __t__he ship's captain exclaimed and saluted. Hakim nodded __with__ acknowledgement._

"_We're setting off in few minutes," he said. The sailor saluted again, then boarded the vessel, shouting orders to his crew. The Janubian turned around and met with the cheerful smile of Vestholm's resident Viking ambassador. _

"_Off to the desert again!" Thordal's voice seemed, as always, to be packed with joy. "How long are you gonna be lost in there?"_

"_Lost?" The Janubian smiled as well. "Not a single day."_

_The Viking laughed, probably making the whole harbour hear him._

"_No, seriously," he finally said when he settled down. "How long?"_

"_About two weeks. Adding that to the journey, I'll be away from Vestholm for a month and a half," Hakim replied. _

"_I'll keep a weather eye on the horizon, then," Thordal smiled yet again. Hakim waved to him, and boarded the ship himself. Right after he stepped on the deck, the sailors removed the gangplank, and the orders to launch were given. _

_Hakim stood by the railing and watched his friend wave to him. Suddenly Thordal squinted his eyes, like he was trying to spot something. Then, he pointed to his own shoulder._

_The Janubian almost automatically reached for his scimitar, but all he managed to grasp was the air. He looked over his shoulder, but that didn't help as well. The weapon just wasn't there. Now, it was impossible that he would leave it with his luggage. Whenever he was leaving, the scimitar was right at his side, within reaching distance._

_Not this time._

"_Captain!" Hakim shouted to the sailor at the helm. "We must turn around!"_

"_No can do, sir!" The man spread just one hand, holding the wheel with another. "First we must leave the port, then we can bring her about!"_

"_Then that is what we're..." The Southerner did not finish, as something in the harbour caught his attention. A shadow sprinting through the road. A rider on a horse._

"_Hold that thought," he said finally._

_The shadow quickly approached Thordal, who then pointed towards the ship. The ship was not too far from the shore and Hakim could clearly recognise the figure._

_Kestral pushed her horse into a gallop across the port, running parallel to the vessel, and closing in. Hakim leaned over the railing overlooking her running path. There! The crane!_

"_Captain, easy to starboard!" he yelled._

_The man spun the wheel, now also seeing the situation. "Sheet home!" he exclaimed to the crew. The sudden commotion started on the upper deck, as the sailors held lines or climbed up on the masts, rolling up the sails. The vessel slowed down. _

_Kestral kept galloping, now catching up with the ship and overtaking it slightly. She was almost at the crane, when she stood up in her saddle and caught the hook, lifting herself up on it. Then, with all her strength, she pushed herself off the wall. The hook and its cargo glided swiftly on the rail, and at the very last moment the female Knight let go, using her momentum to fly the rest of the way on the deck. She caught one of the lines in mid-air and gracefully landed on the planks, greeted by the ovations and cheers from the sailors. She bowed like an actress, then sighed with relief._

_Hakim could not help but chuckle when she came closer to him and unbuckled the diagonal belt holding a particular scimitar on her back._

"_Look what I found left in the castle." She sent him a cheerful grin._

_He took the weapon, still chuckling a bit. Kestral leaned over the railing, then pointed to the port's end. At the very peak a quay was sticking out of the shoreline._

"_That's my stop," she said._

"_Then, I assume you're not staying," he replied innocently._

"_Love to, but can't, unfortunately." She smiled sadly. "I've got places to go. Parties to crash. Lackbeards to annoy." She grabbed the line and climbed on the railing._

"_In any case, thank you for bringing this." Hakim waved with the scimitar._

_Kestral turned around for a second, sending him the biggest smile she had in all her arsenal._

"_Consider it an I-won't-be-there-to-save-you favour."_

_Then, just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished over the board, sliding down and landing on the quay._

_Hakim observed her from the stern, getting smaller and smaller on the shore and finally disappearing completely._

"_Set the course for Janub," ordered the captain._

* * *

Kestral fought hard to stay focused. Not a very good idea to faint, she'd be awakened by another punch in the stomach.

"Funny, isn't it?" She heard Alton's voice as if through a fog. "The only thing that has really survived in this God forsaken place are the dungeons."

"Yeah," she replied weakly. "Reeeal funny. I'm laughing my head off."

"I thought you might." The bandit took her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You've got your last chance to tell me where the third locket is, or I'm having your stupid brother bring it to me on his knees."

In reply, she gathered all of her strength and spat right in his face, She thought she would receive another punch, but nothing came.

"Shame," Alton said, cleaning his face with a scarf he was wearing. "Now I have no use for you." He turned to his men. "Get her armour."

"You think my brother is going to fall for a fake hostage?" Kestral tried to laugh, but the result was pitiful.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But why waste a good armour if after today you won't be needing it?"

Kestral's eyes widened. _No._

Alton turned to her once again.

"It's a pity that I won't be here to see your execution, Kestral. But unfortunately, I have a negotiation to attend to."

After those words, he left, closing the door and cutting the sunlight again.

* * *

"Ammae?"

"Yes?" she whispered, lowering her head behind the tall grass.

"Why are we meeting at noon? For a strange reason I thought of midnight as a more accurate … bandit hour."

"Nine. Do not believe everything they say." The woman shook her head, looking at the Southerner with a spark of amusement. "Like in the army. It's all about strategy."

They were lying down at the top of the hill, observing the meeting place from an adequate viewpoint. Hawker lay next to Hakim and peeked at the trail down the hill.

"What she means," he said, "is that in sunlight it's harder to perform any kind of trickery. No stealthy killers shooting arrows from unknown direction, for example."

The Janubian nodded.

"Then I believe it is better that our plan is based on something else."

"I just hope it works," Milo sighed. He was pale, his face showed his tension and focus. He turned around and looked at the Assassins awaiting their leader's orders.  
"All right, the fun begins shortly," he said, but nobody felt any actual fun coming. "Let's repeat it. Betty, Zyrion, Variat. You're with me. We go and prolong those negotiations for as long as we can or until we get a signal from here. On this outpost stay Arno and Dominic. Inform us of anything happening. Mirror code won't work, it's cloudy. Betty is going to be observing you for a sign anyway, though. Gavin, Lumberjack, Vicky, you patrol the area, search for any Raider's troops. They just might keep my sister close to themselves, though it's a far-fetched theory. Your real job is to capture any Raider that looks dumb enough to spill the beans about their camp's location. Remember, they have recently recruited a lot of fresh men. Kestral is most probably in their hideout. Chloe, stay at the camp side. When we return, we might need a medic. Talon and Forman will stay with you. Last, but not least … Hakim and Hissler, wait here for the patrol's return and then go and find Kestral with them. You know exactly what to do later." Hawker sighed again revising every bit of the plan again. "Dismissed," he said finally. The Assassins walked to their assigned groups and positions quietly.

"Hey." Ammae held Hawker by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. "You omitted me."

The bandit leader looked at her as if he had forgotten about her existence before.

"Oh, no you don't." She shook her head upon recognising that particular kind of look. "You can't leave me useless!"

"To put it frankly, Ammy, I want you to stay off this one," he murmured.

"What?" Ammae took her hand back. Even Hakim raised his eyebrows, but did not comment.

"You heard me. Take Chloe back to the camp and wait there."

"No!" she protested. "There's no way you can put me aside while I personally was there …"

"Exactly," he replied quietly and turned around.

Ammae stood her ground, speechless. Hakim came closer to her. She just sighed with disappointment at his sight.

"It's all right," she said. "I deserve it."

"No, you most certainly do not," the Janubian replied. "And even more important, I might need you. Only two days before I thought I was going to have you on my team. I will need all the support I can get."

"I cannot disobey his direct order, Hakim," she muttered, then went to find Chloe.

Hakim felt a drop fall on his nose. Then another. He looked up and quickly back down, as it was impossible to face the falling rain.

Milo put his hood on, with a faint smile.

"The rain is our ally, ladies and gentlemen! It'll cover all our tracks and leave the enemy slower. Make sure we can make good use of it." He scoped the mostly prepared men and women, then gestured on his team to move out. At the last moment he turned to Hissler, putting a hand on his shoulder. With the other one, he took of the golden locket and placed it in the boy's hand.

"Good luck, kid," he said. "If you pull this off, I'll make sure you get a royal title and a commendation."

"Just make sure it's worth the risk." The boy smiled.

"I will," the bandit replied, and left with his team. The other group, led by Gavin, walked away in the other direction.

Finally, Ammae climbed on her horse and Chloe sat behind her. The Assassins second-in-command looked at Hakim once again. She smiled faintly.

"Bring home the gold, Knight," she said.

He looked in the direction of their departure until the rainy curtain finally veiled their way.

* * *

Hawker resisted the temptation to look back where he left all of his hope to save his sister in the hands of a certain Knight of Vestholm, and walked towards the crossroads of two trails.

As they were in higher ranges of Gallos mountains, most of the trails were unused and seldom did anybody dare travel through the area known for vast numbers of bandit raids. A route was a perfect meeting place, not to mention the crossroads. The open space around excluded most of surprise attacks, though the hills were enough to hide one's support troops in case something went wrong.

"Mirror code won't work in this conditions," the leader muttered to his fellow, Betty Lou. She nodded in agreement. There was no way of communicating with the hidden outpost, unless they just scream hard enough if all else fails.

As they approached the meeting point, the other group appeared, swiftly unveiling themselves from the blur provided by the rain. There were also four of them – the one in the middle, a bit taller, was definitely Alton. Along came a well-built man, though short, looking slightly like a dwarf from a child's tale, and a woman, pushing a tied female figure.

The hostage's head was covered with a bag, but she was wearing Kestral's armour.

Hawker's eyes narrowed, as he tried to recognise any detail of his sister's figure in the pouring rain.

Alton's lips curved into a smug smile when he stopped about ten feet opposite to the Assassins.

Remembering all of Hakim's lessons and comments about how he should act, Hawker bit his lips, not yet saying anything.

"Often wondered if you would have the guts to show up, Hawkie," the Raider's leader said, still smiling. "Man, you've grown up since the last time I saw you! How old were you then, twelve?"

An obvious insult. The last time they met was just one year ago. Milo blinked rapidly, pretending to be outbalanced.

"I haven't come here to dwell on the past, Alton," he replied, making it sound like his voice was shaking.

"Aw, don't be that straightforward, my dear boy." Alton's smile became a wide grin when he noticed Milo's tension. "I would suggest sitting down and pouring some tea, but we unfortunately lack he comfort of either."

In his own thoughts, Hawker also grinned. Prolongation was ensured at this stage.

* * *

They could hear splashing of their boots in the muddy ground. Not exactly a sound bringing pleasure, for sure.

Victoria turned around and looked at their tracks. The watery soil, covered by moss, behaved a lot like a sponge in these circumstances, raising up quickly after relieved from the pressure of a person walking.

"No need to check, Vicky," Gavin said. "There is no way they can know we're here."

The female just shrugged, continuing on walking.

Suddenly, Gavin stopped and raised his hand to indicate that the other two should stop as well. All three crouched behind the bushes, observing two men passing in front of them.

"They look … stupid enough." Lumberjack looked at his comrades. Gavin nodded and Victoria just raised her eyebrows. She quietly stood up, and prowling like a cat upon it's prey, she circled the pair, now walking at their backs. Then, having closed at the reach of her arms, she made a very quick notion, similar to both men, pressing a single nerve on each neck she clutched. Both enemy troops dropped on the ground, suddenly not being able to move a single muscle in their bodies.

"Nice one," Gavin said, emerging from the bushes. "I smell Chloe's teaching in it."

Victoria nodded, without a hint of a smile. Lumberjack, a six-foot-tall muscular kind of man, picked up the two with ease, so that they were hanging at his hands, their feet swinging a couple of inches above the ground.

"Let's talk." Gavin's grin resembled that one belonging to a hungry shark.

* * *

The rain was a bit more bearable under the tree. A bit was just the right word, since Hakim did not feel a lot better even with less water falling on him.

Hisssler was sitting next to him, leaning against the trunk and playing with the golden locket, given to him by his leader.

"Don't lose it," the Knight said, and the young bandit gave him a chilly look. "I know, I know, you're not planning to."

"I'm going to pull this off, you'll see," the boy replied, clutching the medallion. "And I going to prove I'm worthy."

"Be careful with that theory." The Janubian smiled a bit. "Nobody is ever planning for their biggest ambition to fail."

"Did you?" Hissler murmured with a shrug.

Hakim looked at the soaked grass under his boots, suddenly finding it a lot more interesting than the conversation. Before he could form an appropriate answer, the two heard voices through the rain. Both stood up, and joined with Arno and Dominic, who were now talking to Gavin and Lumberjack. Victoria was standing next to them, silent as ever.

"... they said something about the big house," Lumberjack said. "They weren't sure for themselves, since they were really new. They didn't see it too well when they were leaving it. Or they were just told to sell us that."

"Blast." Dominic rubbed his chin, turning around. "What the heck is the big house?"

"You say they were the Raiders' new recruits?" the Janubian asked, receiving a nod from Gavin. "Then they wouldn't lie. They're probably taken to the group by force. Their loyalty is far from the Raiders. If it is even there at all."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't take us anywhere," Arno, the Assassins' resident trap expert replied. "Why wouldn't they tell us any more details?"

Now Victoria gestured. She put two fingers close to her eyes, then nodded her head. Then she pointed the back of her skull, then oddly enough, Hakim.

"Of course." Gavin understood. "They didn't see it. The first time you get to the hideout, you do it despite your own will. Just like you." He pointed to the Southerner.

"Unconscious?" Hakim checked.

"Yes," Lumberack replied. "So that if you decide to run away, you cannot give out the location."

"Think, gentlemen," said Dominic, who was pacing back and forth during the others' conversation. "What is the big house?"

"They called it the thunderstruck big house." Gavin grinned. "Must be quite an awful place if they call it that."

"Thunderstruck?" Hissler asked, blinking.

"Yeah. Seems like our duo didn't like their new home," Gavin replied.

Dominic stopped and looked at Hissler, then at the others.

"They didn't swear at it, when they said it," he said. "They _meant_ it."

"What?" Gavin shook his head.

"And they said the big house, because they didn't see the whole of it," Hissler added. "They were walking through a particularly narrow valley when they were moving out."

"Not. Following. You." Lumberjack crossed his arms on his chest.

"It's not a house," Dominic said. "It's a castle. To be more precise, a half of it."

* * *

Down at the crossroads Milo was starting to struggle a bit about playing scared. As a matter of fact, the whole negotiation was only making him annoyed, since he definitely preferred to be the one rescuing his sister.

"Can I see her face, finally?" he asked, pointing the female figure.

"Not until I see the locket." Alton grinned.

"You first."

"No, you first," the Raiders' leader replied. "I insist."

At the edge of his sight, up on the hill, Milo noticed some movement. Just shadows. Could be the trees …

Betty Lou, touched his hand lightly, almost impossible to notice. Everything was under control.

* * *

The hooves upon the damp ground. Ammae stopped her mare right behind the entrance to the camp. Chloe dismounted quickly. Talon and Forman jumped off their horses as well and took them to the shelter under the rock, made into a stable.

Chloe looked at the female figure, still in her saddle. Ammae didn't move. Only her face revealed her anger.

"Well," the medic said, shrugging. "What _the heck _are you waiting for?"

She didn't reply.

"Look, sweetheart," Chloe said. "If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate. Go ahead, you've proven able to deal with far worse problems than Hawkie's direct orders."

"Thanks." Ammae smiled lightly. Then she turned her mare around and pushed her into a gallop.


	5. Thunderstruck Castle

_The jungle of Basa was most annoying, even for a person as patient as Alandra.  
The heat was bearable, but what the female Knight could not stand was the gigantic amount of bugs. A black cloud of animals that could roughly pass for flies, if not so big, did not leave the group even for a short moment. Led by Princess Saraya, the Knights had been trying to get through the thick rainforest. _

_A few steps ahead of Alandra walked Hakim, seemingly not noticing the bugs circling around him. Marcus and Crimson Sabatt were falling behind, discussing some military matter. Saraya herself was at the very front of the odd procession._

_The healer caught up with Hakim, touching his shoulder to get his attention._

"_Am I the only one that thinks there is something wrong?"_

"_No," the Southerner replied, continuing to walk. "I am having strong doubts about our current walking direction."_

"_Me too. I think we are lost, but Saraya has not noticed the fact," Alandra said._

"_Well, that is nothing surprising. Saraya can hardly notice anything besides her lost father." Hakim grimaced for a very short moment._

"_Don't say that." The female Knight gave him a freezing look _

"_You know just too well what I mean."_

_Alandra sighed, shaking her head. There was no point arguing, since they both were thinking alike. A change of topic might be a good idea._

"_Where is Kestral? She was with us this morning, when we set off from the camp site, and now I can't spot her anywhere."_

_'I wish I knew," the Janubian replied, shrugging slightly. "She sometimes does that when..."_

_He was suddenly interrupted by a cracking sound, and then a rain of dry leaves fell on both Knights of Vestholm. Alandra stopped and covered her head with her arms and Hakim did the most stupid thing of all._

_He looked up and saw Kestral fall from the tree, right above him._

_Then two things happened at once. First, Hakim took a step backward, tripping over a root and falling. Second, Kestral got suddenly tangled in the lianas, stopping her flight about two feet from the ground. The only problem was that it was her feet that got tied, and now the former bandit was hanging upside down, her long black hair swinging inches from the forest ground._

_Alandra looked at her fellow Knight, wide eyed. Kestral crossed her arms on her chest, which, considering her current position, looked rather awkward._

"_You're going in the wrong direction," she said. _

_Hakim stood up, trying to flick the leaves from his robes. He gave the former bandit a chilly look._

"_Yeah, you're welcome," Kestral added. _

"_Where exactly have you been?" Alandra pointed her finger up._

"_Scouting," the woman replied. "Better view up there." She indicated the trees, then took out a knife and started cutting the lianas holding her._

"_Yes Kestral, we are aware of the fact that we are not on the right track," Hakim murmured, still trying to lose all of the jungle's souvenirs. _

"_Aha! But I know the right way to that village!" The bandit stopped cutting for a second._

_Both Knights looked at her._

"_You do?" Alandra asked with a bit of suspicion. _

"_Yup. You really see everything from up there."_

"_Weren't you scared of heights?" Hakim's eyebrow raised a silver, now receiving a chilly look himself. No one talks about Kestral's flaws, except Kestral._

_The three heard noises from Saraya's group ahead._

"_We must correct our course immediately," the healer said and left to speak with the princess._

_Kestral kept on cutting through her trap._

"_Tell me again Wisey, why are we following Princess Damsel In Distress anyway?" _

"_Because she is the princess, like you have already mentioned. She might turn out particularly useful," Hakim replied dryly._

"_Geez, royalty is a big time pain, you know," the bandit murmured. Then, realising what she just said, she turned her head and looked at her friend. "Not that all of them are bad or …"_

"_Spare me," Hakim waved his hand dismissively. _

"_Yeah, Princey, when are you going to tell them …"_

_Kestral never got the chance to finish her question, because in that very moment she cut the last liana keeping her in the air. There was just one problem: she forgot to hold on to anything. _

_Again, only Hakim's good reflexes worked. The Janubian managed to catch the bandit before she reached the ground, but paid a price for it. The force sent him to his knees, which both landed on a hard root, making the Southerner bite his own tongue from pain._

_As for Kestral, it took her a second to understand what had just happened. _

"_Thanks," she murmured, still a bit shocked and surprised._

"_Coming back to your question," Hakim hissed through his teeth. "I will tell them when you get just a bit more reasonable, and start to think before you act." _

"_That's never, Wise Boy." She smiled, and stood up, then reached out her hand, helping him to get onto his feet._

"_An adequate amount of time." He returned the smile._

* * *

The group of horsemen struck sprang from the edge of the forest, now going up, through the higher ranges of the mountains. The occasional birches stood diagonally, fighting the force of gravity, as the group made their way.

"Did I hear correctly before?" Hakim turned for a second towards Hissler, who was riding behind him. "Are we going to a castle?"

"Yes, it was once a castle. A great one, stood there for over two hundred years," Hissler replied. "It was to guard the mountain pass between two valleys. Then, one stormy night, lightning struck the castle and tore it in half, killing all of its inhabitants. Now, only one part of the building stands. The other has fallen, collapsing upon the trail and cutting off the way through the mountain pass. The villagers left, when the rumour broke out that the place was cursed."

"Then how come you never used it as a hideout?" Hakim asked.

"The floors are collapsing upon a single step," the boy said. "Especially those near the edge. And I've heard those who try to plunder the place die or turn insane."

"Well, then how come Alton lives and hides there?" Gavin joined the conversation. "And why are we going up instead of through that valley?"

"It will certainly be guarded," the Janubian replied.

"And I don't even want to know how many traps Alton and his boys left for unwanted visitors," Arno added.

The group stopped at the edge of the mountain and Hakim finally saw their destination.

It was magnificent. A tall castle, built of stone, at the highest point of a rock, overlooking the pass right beside it. He could almost see the other half of the castle, the symmetric part of that perfect construction, but then, at a blink, it was no longer there. Just a ripped edge, collapsing more with each higher floor. The only remaining fragments of the second half were three floors, now covered with bricks and stones. Between the halves stood a giant, profound rip, reaching even lower than the rock upon which the castle was standing.

In front of a half-destroyed main gate stood two guards. And there was a single detail that could not leave Hakim's head.

"We are some two hundred feet above the castle," he said, peeking over the edge. "How do you suppose we get in from here?"

Four pairs of eyes locked on him. Hissler, Arno, Dominic and Gavin all eyed him looking like they were fighting the need to laugh.

"So tell me, Knight," Arno finally spoke. "Ever wanted to learn how to fly?"

"I suppose the negative answer does not interest you," he replied with resignation.

"Correct." The trap master grinned."And you'd better come up with a plan."

Hakim kept silent for a moment, thinking of all the strategies that were possible, cautiously balancing the odds of each.

"Got it," he finally said. "The castle will be protected, but not as much as usual, since most of the Raiders are in the forest. But Alton sent his rookies to the field, which means that he left his best soldiers here." He pointed to the two guards. "Our first problem is those two. We will have to sneak past them."

"And we'll have to get down there, which is a bit of a tricky thing," Dominic added. "Now, I can shoot an arrow with a line to any place you point, but sliding down it is fast and you have to time the end of your trip, unless you want to become a pancake."

"And there is one more issue." The Southerner observed the terrain below them. "We will need a way out. Climbing back on the line would take too long."

"If we can make it down there, I can take out the guards and secure the way out," Arno said. "Check all the traps, disable them, and roll out the red carpet when you get back from the castle."

"Good, then one thing is settled." Hakim was still overbooking the castle surroundings. "There." He pointed to the balcony at the side of the building. "Can you shoot it there?"

Dominic took his bow and marked the shot.

"Yes, I should be able to do that."

"Aim low. Below the balustrade. We'll climb up," Gavin said.

"All right." The archer took a single arrow and Hissler handed him a rope, which he carried around. Dominic looked at it sceptically.

"Isn't it too short?" he asked.

"Sorry, didn't expect a two hundred feet drop!" the boy replied.

"Well, it lacks just about twenty feet," Dominic replied. "You people got any more?"

The two other bandits reached for their belts, both taking out their rope. Dominic tied the ends and attached the line to the arrow.

"Knots," he murmured. "Nasty, when it comes to sliding down." He aimed again, standing still for a moment, only adjusting the bow position. Then came the sound of an arrow being released and the line cut the air between the rescue party and the castle. It struck right under the edge of the balustrade. Arno, who was holding the other end of the rope, now tied it to the big stone further from the edge.

Then, one after another, the five men took their belts and took a slide down. First, Dominic, smoothly climbing on the balcony railing, then Hissler, Arno, Gavin, and lastly Hakim. Luckily, they were not spotted by the guards, and now were out of their sight, behind the corner of the building.

Arno opened the door quietly, peering inside.

"Clear," he said, going in. The rest followed.

They stood in a large, empty room, probably plundered decades ago.

"All right," Hakim said. "Arno, Gavin, you two secure the exit and get our horses from up the hill. Dominic, Hissler and I will look for Kestral."

The men nodded, then Arno opened the next door, leading to the corridor. Since it was empty as well, the group separated.

* * *

The light blinded her, when the door opened. Kestral's eyes narrowed. She badly wanted to cover her face with her arm, but the chains around her wrists reminded that she couldn't.

The man looked ugly, even against the light. When he smiled, she could just see how many teeth he was missing.

"It's time," he said.

"Guess Alton has staff problems, if he sends you to do the man's job," she replied, through the pain given even by speaking.

The man stopped for a second, then punched Kestral right in the stomach. She felt blood in her mouth.

"Lovely," she said, spitting. The bandit released her, then forced to stand up and walk out of her cell.

"The boss said you're afraid of heights," he said. "Good. We can arrange heights in here."

* * *

The three men ran all over the castle, but found only silence. They had started on the highest floors, which was rather easy, since they were mostly collapsed. Then, coming down, one floor after another, they checked every single room.

On the third floor, Hakim suddenly stopped, He tried to remember what the building looked like on the outside. Now, it was obvious that the Raiders would not inhabit the higher levels, with the ever-present hazard of collapse, but now that they were lower, something didn't seem quite right.

"We're on the wrong side," the Southerner said finally.

"What, how can you tell?" Hissler asked, but Hakim had already opened the first door leading close to the edge of the two halves. The room, or more precisely, a half of it, overlooked the hole. The rain was still falling. Through the pouring curtain the Janubian saw two shadows on the other side, one taller than the other. In sudden motion he forced Hissler and Dominic behind the next rock. He peered from behind it.

At the very edge, on the other side, stood Kestral, trying her best not to look down the endless pit. Behind her was a man, grinning awfully.

"Any last words?" he exclaimed and laughed.

The three emerged quickly from behind the rock and walked to the other side of the edge. Hakim stopped halfway there, a bit behind the other two. He met Kestral's eyes, more scared than he had ever seen.

Dominic calmly aimed at the bandit on the other side. The man first gave him a surprised look, but then, out of pure stupidity or loyalty, he pushed Kestral down.

The time slowed for a moment. Dominic let go of the arrow and the bandit on the other side dropped dead.

Kestral fell over the edge with a scream, but in the last desperate try, she managed to catch a brick sticking out. The wet stone was slippery, and her efforts to climb up were almost useless.

Hakim did not think much. He took a few more steps back.

"Are you crazy?" He heard Hissler's voice. Another three steps. Enough.

He summoned all his strength and will, ran through the room, and jumped.

Awkwardly enough, the only thing that crossed his head at that moment was who was going to take care of Sahir al-Awan, if he died right there.

The flight seemed like forever. The hole between the two halves of the room was some fifteen feet. Finally, his feet touched down on the other side. He skidded on the slippery floor, lying flat at the end, but he managed to turn on his stomach, and locked his arms on the edge. The pain coming from that action seemed almost unbearable. He quickly sprung both hands down, just in time to catch a single pale hand slipping from the brick.

He pulled Kestral back with whatever was left of his strength. The two instantly rolled over the floor, finally stopping on one of the bricks lying freely.

Hakim felt her weight on his chest. His hands dived in her hair and she sagged against his chest, sobbing weakly. He held her tightly, whispering reassurances, and it wasn't until she gave a spluttering laugh that he realised he was speaking Janubian.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, but that only had the effect of sending her into a fit of tearful giggles. Suddenly, he started chuckling himself, relieved and overwhelmingly glad. Kestral was safe; and that mattered far more than anything else.

"Are you all right?" he choked out, this time in Westerlin.

"Yeah, I think so." She shifted away from him a little, looking down gratefully into his face. "Thanks. I owe ya."

"We're not safe yet," he replied, closing his eyes for a second. "You can thank me when we're done here."

"Hey, you two!" The voice that seemed miles away from them brought them to a sitting position. "Are you all right?"

"Dominic," Kestral almost whispered. "Hey, we're fine!" she replied, waving to him, then suddenly dropping it, having felt the pain. Hakim stood up, then helped her do the same.

"We will meet you down in the valley!" he said.

"Okay!" the bandit shouted. "Nice jump by the way!" he added, making all four of them laugh. "Longest I have ever seen!"

"Me either," Hakim replied, but only so Kestral could hear him.

The two bandits on the other side disappeared in the corridor and the Janubian sighed.

"I wonder how many Raiders are down there to fight."

"I don't have any weapons," Kestral said. "Well, technically speaking, I don't even have my armour." She eyed her leather pants and a loose shirt. "They took it for negotiations."

"We'll make it somehow," he assured her. She smiled, then climbed on her toes, closing to his face, and at that very moment something banged on the door on their side.

Hakim quickly pushed Kestral behind him, reaching for his scimitar. His arm ached badly.

Another bang and the door sprung out of its frame, sent in the air by a powerful kick.

"Hey there, people." A blonde female walked into the rain. "Am I too late for the party?"

"Ammae!" Kestral tried to run towards her, but her legs defied theirs mistress' wishes. Ammae supported her friend, who threw her arms around her neck.

"Hey, big girl." She shifted her away a bit, then handed her a bow and a knife. "Brought you a present. From Alton's private chambers."

"My bow! And my dagger!" the female Knight shouted with joy. "And the sword - ?"

"Sorry, didn't see it anywhere," the blonde replied sadly.

"Who cares." Kestral waved her hand dismissively. "I'm so not going to worry 'bout that here and now!"

"I suppose the path is clear since you came here?" Hakim changed the topic.

"Sure. Let's go, this place gives me creeps." Ammae walked back through the door.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Hissler stopped running. Dominic turned around, looking at his fellow.

"You sure about it?" he asked.

The fifteen-year-old boy's gaze stopped at him, a smile appeared on his face.

"Just make it's worth the risk," he said for the second time that day.

"Good luck," Dominic replied, then ran towards the door.

Hissler sat down calmly, leaning against the wall. There was no need for waiting outside when it was raining.

* * *

Back at the crossroads things were turning out ugly. Alton lost most of his patience, and ultimately asked for the locket. In reply, Hawker demanded to see Kestral. The no win situation was suddenly interrupted, when everyone saw a group of riders on the slope next to them.

"That's our cue!" Milo shouted. "Thanks for a lovely afternoon, Alty!" He grinned.

Alton suddenly lost all the blood on his face.

"They broke the negotiation rules!" he screamed. "Kill them all!"

But Milo and his men were already climbing on their horses. Before anyone could react, they were on the run. Before the Raiders climbed on their mares, the Assassins were long gone, shields on their backs saving them from arrows flying their way.

The group horsemen, now larger, rode wildly towards the camp. Hakim finally discovered where it was. Deep between the mountains, hidden by a narrow passage. It was unreachable if one did not know of its existence.

The group dismounted, and Milo caught his sister in mid-air, before she had a chance to reach the ground from Hakim's mare. She held him tightly, as he swirled around with her, making her grimace a bit.

"Missed me much?" He grinned, putting her back on the ground quickly.

"Like a toothache," she replied, giggling.

"Yes, yes, we all missed you." Chloe pushed her way towards the female Knight. "Now, if you all don't mind, she needs a medical check. No, I don't want to hear it!" She pointed at Milo, when he opened his mouth to say something. She held Kestral firmly, then walked her towards the tents.

Hawker just stood there with a happy smile on his face. Hakim joined him.

"Good job." The Assassins' leader reached his hand toward the Knight, who shook it firmly.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, actually," he answered, then turned his head towards the blond figure.

Hawker's smile disappeared, replaced by a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"I thought I told her not to go," he said with deprecation.

"Well, if not for her, neither me nor Kestral would be here," the Janubian explained, but Milo was not listening any more.

Ammae saw him coming. She stood still, looking at the ground, When he approached, they stood silent for a moment.

"I know, I know," she finally said quietly. "I should not have gone. Not after you forbade me. But it was stronger than me. I pretty much screwed up back when Kestral was captured and now I -"

Hawker held her arms and shook them lightly, making her look at him.

"It's not that," he said. "Ammy, there is a handful of people whose life Alton could use to blackmail me. You and Kestral are at the top of that list. And I'm sure that when they set a trap you were both supposed to fall into it. God, and if they captured you today, it would be all the same story again or probably even worse!"

Ammae blinked rapidly.

"You're not … mad?" she asked, unsure of what to say.

"No, of course not." He held her tightly against his chest. "Right now I'm just happy that we're both safe."

Hakim gazed at them with some confusion and a bit of envy. Then he felt his arms burn from the inside. It had been a long, long day. The first aid would have to wait until Chloe's first patient was treated, though. Until then, he just had to be patient.

He didn't mind at all.

* * *

Back at their hideout, the Eastern Raiders were hastily packing their things. Alton was giving orders, mad at the whole world for how things did not work out. Hawker still had that other locket, he had lost his precious ransom, and now the Assassins knew their location.

The knock on the door brought the Raiders' leader back to reality. Keira walked in. Alton's right hand.

"I think you should see this," she said nervously.

He followed her up to the third and the last surviving floor of this half of the castle. When he walked through the doorless frame, he first noticed that half of his troops were already here. Some of them were pointing their bows and crossbows towards the other side.

Alton pushed his way through and stopped on the edge. On the other side, swinging his legs over the giant hole, was sitting a boy. He smiled at Alton's sight.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he spoke.

Alton theatrically looked at his men aiming at the kid on the other side.

"Yes, I hope you're not," he replied, annoyed.

"Not a very wise idea to shoot me." The boy grinned.

"Now why wouldn't I shoot you?"

"For one, because you will not want to after I tell you what I want to tell you," he said. "And second, you can't really." He waved his hand and a golden reflexion caught Alton's eyes. "Shoot me and you won't see that again."

Alton waved his hand to his men, ordering them to stand down.

"Why don't you come here and we discuss it?" He put his most nice smile on.

"Well, why don't you come here and I tell you some nice news in addition to the trinket?"

Alton's smile stopped being false. The kid knew what he was doing, or so it might seem.

"I'd go, if I were you," he heard Keira's whisper behind him. "He seems harmless enough, and yet the fact that he's here means he is either really stupid or really bold."

"I prefer the latter," he replied. "I'm starting to like that kid."

On the other side, Hissler smiled smugly.


End file.
